U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,083, issued June 1, 1976 to H. E. Coleman, and partially assigned to Marian Berkely, describes a sauce product containing a textured vegetable protein meat analog. In the '083 patent, a meat-flavored textured vegetable protein containing absorbed rendered animal fat is preferably mixed with sauce in a barbecue product from which sandwiches, "sloppy joes", and the like, can be made. However, like the rest of the art, the '083 patent suggests the use of meat analog as a direct substitute for meat, rather than an improvement over meat. Thus, it is an object of the '083 patent to produce particles of meat analog about the size of chopped beef by starting with analog chunks and comminuting them.